The Goodbye Note
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: Small oneshot. Set two years after "Aliens in a Spaceship", Booth finds two pieces of paper. My 1st real atempt at angst. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: Don't own bones; don't own the characters, I pretty much don't own anything besides my imagination and curiosity about Brennan's message. Pity, though…sigh**

**A/N: Spoilers for episode "Aliens in a Spaceship", season 2. Set somewhere in season 4. Just a little heads-up; the underlined words were supposed to be striked out, but that wouldn't show here in FF dot net, so I underlined them instead.Please pretend they are scratched out... :P**

**So…hum…if you're reading any of my other stories, you'll know I've been a really bad girl with the updates. The thing is, writer's block has attacked me (if you know the solution for it, share it and I'll love you forever) and well…you know what happens when it hits someone...**

**Feedback will be really appreciated, as this is my first attempt at something heavier and darker. I'm kinda nervous about that. This idea came to me after browsing a forum at tv dot com about Brennan's note and for who it was intended. Hopefully, that is a sign that my inspiration is coming back. Crosses fingers hopefully**

* * *

_Angela,  
__I don't think I know how to say goodbye, I never thought I'd end up in this kind of situation.  
__Anyway, I have to thank you for being the best friend I could hope for (and sometimes fear too). I know this will be especially hard on you, both losing Jack and me, but I know you, Ange, and I know that you will go on with your life. Yes, you will mourn and the pain will never go away, but it will become weaker. Believe me, I know. Please tell Russ that I love him and that I'm sorry. Tell Zach and Cam that that they both were great friends and that I know they did everything they could to find us.  
__Also, look over Booth, Ange, please. I know he will take this too hard, but please take care of him for me.  
__Love,  
__Bren_

_Booth__ Seeley,  
__I know you will try and blame yourself for this, but please, don't. I know that you did everything in your power to find us. Please go on with your life; don't dwell too much on this. I know you'll be happy. I don't know what else to say, there are so many things I never got to say or do with you. I knew our life, our work is dangerous, but I never thought it'd come to this. I'm glad it's me and not you though.  
__Thank you for being my partner, not only in work but also in life. Thank you for being a friend every time I needed one, for always being there, even if I was annoying the hell out of you. But most of all, thank you for showing me that life is so much more than the lab and work and for teaching me to have faith again. Not in God, but in people, like you. For being yourself, I thank you.  
__I really wish I believed in your God, right now, you know? If there is one and if there is an after-life, I'll see you in what I hope it's a lot of years. __I'll miss you.  
__I really shouldn't be writing this, I know you will find me.  
__Love,  
__Temperance__ Bones_

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the paper in his hand. Even though his eyes were now blurry and wet, the words had burned themselves in his mind.

He had been helping Brennan on spring-cleaning, and while they were sorting through her huge bookcase, a book, her book, had fell to the floor. With Brennan distracted rattling about an old forensics journal she found, he picked it up, only then noticing the two small pieces of paper that had obviously been ripped from each other. Intrigued, he read them. Only after getting to the second paragraph of the first piece, he realized what it was. His partner's goodbye note, written in fear that she wouldn't make it alive out of that damned car.

Unbeknownst to him, Brennan had finished her rant and was looking at her partner's back. She knew immediately something was wrong. His shoulders were hunched and shaking slightly.

"Booth?"

He didn't answer, lost in his own little world. Concerned, she went around him, so she could see his face. Her breathing picked up when she saw the tears streaming down his face and the pieces of paper he was clutching.

"Booth?" He still didn't look up. "Seeley? Can you please look at me?"

Booth heard her, heard the small fearful pleading in her voice. When he looked up, she was biting her lip in a nervous way and her eyes were shinning.

"I…" He didn't know what to say.

"You-you weren't supposed to read that." Her voice sounded awfully worried and he marvelled on how, in situations like this, she always worried about the others around her. Even in her note, in a situation like the one that lead her to write it, her concern for him and her best friend was obvious.

"I wish I hadn't." His voice sounded weak and pained. She couldn't take it and felt a tear making its way down her cheek. He couldn't take it too and gave in to the need of pulling her into his arms, to assure him she was there and she was okay. "I wish you hadn't needed to write it."

She smiled sadly. "I know."

"I don't- If it weren't for your quick thinking, I- I wouldn't have been able to save you." A sob broke out of him. "You'd be dead if it was up to me!"

Brennan felt him sobbing uncontrollably and shaking against her and she broke down. Somehow, they ended up on the floor, tangled in each other's arms, her husky voice whispering reassurances on his ear. And she thanked a God she didn't believe in for allowing her and Hodgins to be saved, for sparing them, but most of all, for sparing Booth and all the squints form all that pain.

**XXxXxXx**

**A/N: Me again! So, will please review? Please? I'm not really confident about this, especially how it ended and some polite criticism would be appreciated.**

**Btw, as writers and readers, please tell me your opinion on this: Would you rather I posted new chapters for my two WIP as soon as they were finished, leaving open the possibility of a long time between updates, or do you prefer that I finish writing each story (which may take a while) and then post chapters more regularly (but until then, it will probably be a long time)? Your opinion is highly appreciated. )**


End file.
